The Humble Wiki:Rules
Posting in the Forum Keep threads and conversations pertinent to the topic at hand, post in Board:Other if you feel like deviating a bit. Be nice and treat people with respect Like any other collaborative project, there will be conflicts and differences in how things should move forward. Keep discussions civil and be open minded about differing opinions. We're all here because we want to introduce people to the world of Coding. Try to find existing discussions first, but don't be afraid to start a new one Please take a moment to sift through The Humble Wiki Forum boards to see if a discussion already exists about something you want to talk about, But if you can't find what you're looking for, jump right in and start a new discussion and see if anyone want's in! Ask for help Notice something that doesn't seem right? Or do you have a question? Ask for help here on the forums! You are likely to get a response from a Humble Citizen quicker but if you are wanting a more in depth response, its recommended that you reach out on Community Central or via . Have fun The Humble Wiki community is happy to have you here. We look forward to seeing you around as we discuss various topic's in coding we all love. Forum FAQ How do I stay on top of discussions I'm interested in? With a Humble Account, you can follow specific conversations and then receive notification messages (either on-site or via email) when a discussion has more activity or gets updated. Be sure to if you haven't already. How do I maintain vandalism? If you notice some spam or vandalism on a thread, hover your mouse over the offending post/reply, You'll see a "More" button appear, click on it. Inside the menu, you'll find a button labeled "Remove". This will allow you to remove the vandalism and optionally inform an admin about the offending content, its best you notify the admins just in case. What are Votes? If you find a particular discussion or reply that is interesting, well thought out, or amusing to you, you can show direct appreciation by giving it Votes (not to be confused with Reddit Upvotes, lol). They can be helpful in voting situations as well. What are Topics? Topics allow you to link a Forum Thread with a article located outside of the Forum. It's another way to keep Forums organized and to help people find interesting discussions. For example, a Forum thread tagged with "Lord Voldemort" will appear at the bottom of the "Lord Voldemort" article, if your interested in having discussions for an article you made, just add somewhere in the article. }} Live Chat All humble users should adhere to the Official Wikia Rules, located here and here. * Don't forcefully promote your content, heavy promos (spamming the public room with ads) will be dealt with accordingly. Forum policies Before posting to The Humble Wiki Forums, please keep in mind a few best practices for conduct: